Troubled Dreams
by CatKit
Summary: Inuyasha has defeated Naraku, and the shikon jewel has been completed. But what happens when a power even tetsaiga can't compete withis rising,worse than Naraku


Hey just wanted to say this is my first fanfic so give in reviews! I don't own any of the Inu characters but you know that already so I'm just gonna give you a little idea about what's happening. Naraku was defeated and the shard made whole again. But in terms of Kagome and Inuyasha they still haven't decided how they feel about each other. Kagome has decided to stay in Feudal Japan for a little longer. I hope you enjoy.

"Mom, Sota, Where are you?" a six year old Kagome cried frantically, "Where am I?" She searched the temple she had found herself in relentlessly, trying to find someway, anyway out. All she found were more endless corridors twisting and turning in every direction possible. Suddenly she heard the echo of footsteps behind her, "Mom?" her little face twisted in fear and she ran blindly ahead practically stumbling over her own feet. All the while the other footsteps grew louder. "Mommy!" she was terrified, with tears streaming down her she ran into a dark corner and buried her face in her arms. A dark shadow passed over her. Trembling, she looked up into the face of a small child. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. He started to speak.  
"HEY! WENCH! TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
"Huh!?!" suddenly Kagome was back in her own 16 yr. old body staring at an extremely pissed off Inuyasha, which now that she thought about it fit perfectly into the nightmare. "That nightmare" she thought to herself, "Why do I keep having it?" she had been having the same nightmare for over three weeks although she had never seen the little kid before. "Hmmm." suddenly she saw Inuyasha glaring at her.  
"What?" Kagome complained, rubbing her eyes.  
"If you remembered anything.... Wench," he added scowling. "You would know that today we have to get to Kaede's by TONIGHT!"  
"Oh yeah." Kagome said sarcastically, looking for her brush. "Because there's...." Inuyasha suddenly slammed his hand over her mouth, glaring furiously.  
"What did I tell you about saying that out loud!"  
"No one can hear us." Kagome sighed, pulling a travelling Kimono out of her bag. She lowered her voice. "Look, we can get there before tonight and the new moon O.K.?" Inuyasha looked away scowling which is what Kagome took as an O.K.  
"Good!" she said firmly. "Uh...Inuyasha?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW WENCH!" he yelled. Kagome looked at him calmly.  
"FOR YOU TO GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY WHILE I GET CHANGED!" she exploded back.  
"Oh." Inuyasha turned a beet red and left Kagome's tent.  
"That should teach him." she thought smiling to herself. Then set about packing up.  
  
............................................................  
  
Kagome came out of the tent to find Sango and Shippo comfortably eating breakfast.  
"Hey you guys." She said cheerfully. "Where's idiot and pervert?"  
"Inuyasha left your tent a little while ago," said Sango thinking. "Then he went into the forest."  
"And Miroku?" Kagome asked. There was silence.  
"Well you see..." said Shippo slowly, "Uh... well he went to Sango's tent last night and..." He shrugged his shoulders. Sango glanced at him. "I'll just say when he woke up this morning he was complaining about a huge headache and over reactive women." He finished quickly. Kagome looked at Sango.  
"What?" she said, taking a sip of her tea. "He was being Miroku again."  
"Oh." Kagome understood completely.  
"I swear, if he asks me to bear his child for him once more..." Sango wringed her hands around an imaginary Miroku's neck.  
"I get the picture." Kagome sighed, and sat down to eat a fairly normal breakfast with them and Kilala.  
  
..............................................................  
  
In the Forest  
Inuyasha bounded through the trees quickly, mumbling angrily about Kagome. "If that Wench thinks for a moment that I'll say sorry... she's..." A stab of guilt passed through him. He hadn't needed to wake her up so early and he couldn't help think how peaceful she had looked sleeping there... he shook his head. "Damn conscience!" he thought angrily to himself. A noise in the bushes to his left startled him; he jumped into the tree branches above and waited. He was sitting there silently when a familiar scent reached him. "Kagome?" he thought puzzled. "Hadn't I left her at the camp?" Another thought struck him, maybe it was Kikyo! He sniffed again, no, it was definitely Kagome. But what the hell was she doing out here. He jumped down.  
"Hey Kagome!" he called, and ran into the forest to find her.  
  
..............................................................  
  
Meanwhile at the campsite  
"Hey Kagome!" Sango called. "Have you seen Kilala and Shippo?"  
"No." Kagome said. "But she'll be fine, the one I'm actually worried about is Inuyasha. I mean he wanted to leave early but he's still not back."  
"I admit that it's strange, but I'm sure he'll turn up after he's cooled off." Sango said confidently. "He always does." Kagome gave a halfhearted smile.  
"I'm sure your right." Kagome suddenly laughed. "Hey Sango. Look at whose come back from the hotsprings." They both turned to find Miroku walking down the path.  
"Hello ladies." He said cheerfully, carefully avoiding Sango's eyes. "I hope you're having a pleasant day."  
"Hey Miroku." Kagome asked smiling. "Have you by any chance seen Inuyasha?" Miroku gave Kagome a sly smile.  
"Why look for Inuyasha when I'm right here." He said still smiling.  
"Hey Miroku!" Sango suddenly interrupted. Miroku turned around.  
"What?" he asked unsuspecting. Sango pulled out a huge rock from behind her back and threw it at him.  
"Catch!"  
  
20 seconds later  
  
"Ow! Why did you have to do that?" He said painfully. "That hurt!" Sango shook her head.  
"You know perfectly well why I did it." She stated, tossing another rock up in the air. "And I'll do it again if necessary."  
"It will not be necessary, I assure you." Miroku got up saying seriously. "Now to answer your question I haven't seen Inuyasha."  
"O.K." Kagome said sighing. "But if we're supposed to get to Kaede's by tonight we have to get going soon." Suddenly Shippo and Kilala showed up in the camp.  
"Kagome?!" Shippo stared puzzled at her. "What are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?" She asked Shippo. "I've been here all morning waiting for Inuyasha to get back. Why?" Shippo looked at Kilala then looked back at Kagome.  
"You're waiting for Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah. Have you seen him?"  
"Yeah I saw him." Shippo said strangely. "He said he smelled Kagome and that he had to find her before she got into more unwanted trouble." Kagome exhaled wearily and looked at Sango.  
"That's good," she said relieved. "That means he should be back in any minute."  
"I'm not done." Shippo jumped up and down impatiently. "The weird thing is that Inuyasha was heading in the opposite direction!"  
""WHAT!!" Kagome yelled. Then tried to calm down. "Look Shippo you must have been mistaken. I'm right here how could he smell me in the opposite direction?"  
"I don't know Shippo answered truthfully. "All I know is what I told you." Miroku looked seriously at Sango, who looked back worried.  
"It couldn't be... it can't." she said nervously.  
"I don't know." Miroku whispered. "But if it is. Inuyasha, the shikon jewel, and especially Kagome have bigger problems than Naraku."  
"WHAT!?!" Kagome shouted. "Worse than Naraku! What is it?"  
"Er... now is not the time." Miroku said hurriedly. "But if it is what we think we must hurry and find Inuyasha. Even with the Tetsaiga he is not ready for the power he may encounter."

So? Do you like it? You have to give either happy or critisizing reviews. I know I left the story off at a critical moment so I'll try to get in the next chapter as soon as possible!


End file.
